


Steve,

by WinterMonster



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterMonster/pseuds/WinterMonster
Summary: A short letter from Bucky to Steve
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 17





	Steve,

Steve, 

I don’t know how long I have 

So, don’t hold any mistakes against me 

They told me you’re dead, said you crashed a plane. Sounds like you, but I won’t believe them

They’re monsters, they’re making me one too 

Forgot about you the other day, I’m sorry

It’s hard for me to focus on things now 

I can’t tell what they’re saying, but I can hear them screaming down the hall, 

I know there looking for me 

You’re still my little punk, 

even if you’re big and strong now, or lying at the bottom of the icy ocean floor 

I can’t promise I won’t forget again, 

I can’t promise they won’t erase you from my life

They're erasing me too, I can’t even remember my mother’s name… if I had one?

I’ll fight too remember you, 

you’re the force in my brain i’m fighting with 

But the shocks they give me make me want to quit 

I still don’t wish for death, 

‘cause if you’re really still out there, you’ll come for me 

I know you will, 

even though you shouldn’t, ‘cause you’ll probably get your ass beat-

You’re Captain America now, 

If you we’re gonna come you would have 

You are dead, aren’t you?

Wish I could join you, 

I know I said before, that i’m happy I’m still alive, but without you there’s no point, I’d rather just die 

They’re outside the door now, 

I’ll hide this somewhere, I won’t bother saying where, If you’re reading this you’ve already found it.

Steve, 

Could you do me a favour?

I’m sure, that if you do find me, I won’t be me anymore

I’ll be a shell,

I’ll look like me, 

but I won’t be 

Stay away from me, 

They’ll make me hurt you,

If you need too, hurt me first, Please. 

I don’t need you putting yourself in danger again

Not for me, and defiantly not for something that only looks like me 

For me, please, 

please stay away.

Who’m I kidding?

I know you won’t.

I love you, Punk 

\- Your Jerk


End file.
